Pour te protèger
by Hinoharu
Summary: "Ma très chère Robin, ..." Lorsque Robin trouve le livre de sa mère, elle était loin de se douter de son contenu. Que va t-elle découvrir en feuilletant ces pages ? Peut être un secret qui pourrais bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 1**

Ma très chère Robin,

Si tu lis ce manuscrit c'est que tu as hérité des talents de ton père. C'est idiot de ma part de te parler de lui comme ça alors que tu m'as toujours harcelé pour le savoir. Mais vois tu il y a des choses que je pouvais te dire de vive voie, alors, pour te ménager, enfin surtout moi, je t'écris ce livre, car depuis toujours j'ai su, que ce moment arriverai. Tout ce que tu trouvera dans ce recueil, personne ne te le racontera, car personne ne connais, notre véritable histoire. Tous ces souvenirs, je les ai gardés aux plus profonds de moi, car ils sont des trésors pour moi et ils me rappellent à quel point tout se que j'ai pu faire pour te protéger n'a servi à rien.

Il arrive un moment ou un autre, ou le destin fini toujours par nous rattraper, car j'ai fuis. Oui, j'ai fuis une vie, un endroit, pour toi, mon véritable trésor. Je pensait sincèrement qu'en partant, en quittant tout ça, je pourrais éviter que cela arrive, mais je me trompais. Si je n'arrête pas d'écrire des broutilles, c'est que je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer correctement mes pensées. Alors je vais faire les choses simplement, comme je les ai toujours faite. Je suis sûre que même avec ces mots très simples, tu me comprendra, tu m'as toujours comprise.

Tu dois te dire que ce que j'ai a te dire dois être grave, vu que je prends des gants. Tu aurais raison, car il s'agit de ma vie, et donc, d'une partie de la tienne. Par les Dieux, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te l'expliquer. Alors je me lance, il faut que j'arrête de tourner autour du pot, comme tu aimes le dire, tu n'es plus une enfant. Très bien.

Tout à commencé, il y a quarante deux ans, j'en avais alors qu'une quinzaine. Je vivais dans un grand château d'où aucune lumière ne passaient, coupé du monde extérieur, sans possibilité de sortie. Tu dois te demander comment est-ce possible que j'ai vécue dans un endroit pareil, c'est que malheureusement je n'avais pas eu le choix, et c'est en parti pour ça que je suis partie. Mes parents ont toujours vécu la bas, il était donc normal que j'y vive aussi. Ils étaient des mages, pas très puissants, mais des mages quand même. Ma mère et morte en me donnant naissance, c'est donc différentes nourrices qui se sont occupé de moi, quant à mon père, il est mort lors d'une de ces expériences alors que j'avais douze ans. Au grand damne de mes « geôliers » je n'avais aucune capacités à jeter des sorts. Je fus donc rejetée, reniée, je vivais dans l'ombre mais toujours au château. C'est alors que je fis la connaissance d'un jeune garçon qui devait avoir mon age, cet enfant aux cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon était aussi fin que moi. Nous nous sommes rencontré au détour d'un couloir et rien au monde ne m'avais préparé à se qui aller suivre, l'homme qui était à ses côté l'incita à continué à avancer, mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard du mien.

Je continua moi aussi ma route et me retrouva en cuisine, c'était une ancienne nourrice et très bonne amie de mes parents qui me gardais et celle grâce à qui je pouvais rester ici. Elle me demanda d'apporter le panier qu'elle me donnait dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Je traversa donc les longs couloirs sombres dans la direction qu'elle m'avait donné. Je pouvais prendre mon temps puisqu'elle m'avais libéré de mes corvée pour l'après midi. J'arrivai devant la lourde porte en bois et toqua légèrement, une servante vint m'ouvrir et me laissa passer sans mot dire. Elle passa une autre porte au fond, quelque secondes plus tard le jeune garçon que j'avais croisé tout à l'heur apparu alors dans l'encadrement. Il avait revêtu une longue tunique noire au motifs violets qui lui arrivait au cheville, en partant des hanches, un autre tissu uniquement violet, sur chaque côté de hanches un tissu taillé en triangle du même motif que le reste. Il avait le torse pratiquement découvert, mais des manches noires couvraient ses bras maigres et sur chaque poignets un long bracelet en or, il avait une longue cape noire au revers violet maintenu par un collier à cinq rang autour du cou. Ses cheveux tiraient en arrière allongeaient encore plus son visage déjà très fin. Tout chez lui montrait que nous ne faisions pas parti du même monde, moi j'avais comme habits une simple robe noire.

« -Bonjour, me fit-il d'une voie aiguë.

-Bon... Bonjour, bafouillai je en me ratatinant.

-Tu sais ici, tu n'as rien à craindre des adultes, ils ne viendront pas t'embêter. Reprit-il en marchant vers moi.

-Ah... Ah bon... euh d'accord.

-Je ne suis pas comme eux, me fit-il en riant. Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Neit. Murmurai je.

-Eh bien Neit, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de camarade ici, tu voudrais bien devenir mon amie. Dis ?

-Oui, criai je involontairement, je veux dire si tu veux. Repris je moins fort

Il rit à nouveau, quel joli son il avait.

-Si je te le propose c'est que je le veux non.

-Oui bien sur, bredouillai-je en rougissant.

-C'est pour moi ce panier.

-Oui, c'est ton repas. Je le lui tendis.

-Partageons le ensemble tu veux bien.

Se fut mon estomac qui répondis à ma place.

-J'en conclu que oui.

Nous nous assîmes donc à même le sol, mangeant les différents plats qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, de projets délirants impossibles à réaliser, il fit le pitre avec la nourriture, me faisant rire aux larmes.

-Tu sais un jour je quitterai se château. Lâcha t-il quand nous reprîmes notre sérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'étouffe ici. Pas toi ?

-Si mais, je n'ai nul part où aller.

-Moi non plus, mais je ne peux plus vivre ici, tout le monde me tourne autour comme des mouches.

-Et ça te rends malheureux ?

-Oh oui, à force j'en es marre !

-Pourtant tu as tout ce que tu veux.

-Oui mais je veux connaître l'extérieur, voir d'autre gens.

Il regarda les murs, comme si il voyait plus loin que tout ce qui l'entourait, je suivis son regard et m'imagina le « dehors ». C'est vrai que j'étais déjà partie quelque fois grâce aux sorties de mon père pour ses ingrédients pour ses potions, mais depuis sa mort je ni étais pas retourné. Je me retourna vers lui, il avait toujours sa position pensive, les genoux repliés sous son menton. C'est vrai que si, comme lui, on à rien connu d'autre que ces grands murs noirs, je comprenais que l'on veille s'en aller.

La servante de tout à l'heur apparue alors dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond.

-Il est l'heure Maître.

-J'arrive. Répondit-il en se levant

Elle quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, il se tourna vers moi.

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Me fit-il en tendant la main.

Je me leva à mon tour, arrangeant le derrière de ma robe.

-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il me lâcha la main lentement, je profita encore un peu de la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Il se détourna faisant voler sa longue cape, je me tourna moi aussi vers l'entrée et fis quelque pas.

-Attends, je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

Il s'arrêta un instant, j'ai bien cru que avait duré des heures entières. Il tourna simplement la tête vers moi et lâcha.

-Valldar. »

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 2**

Je rentra alors en sautillant vers la cuisine, mon panier suivant chaqu'un de mes bonds, je retrouva ma nourrice à la cuisine.

« -Eh bien Neit, cela fais longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse.

-Oh Liana, si tu savais, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un garçon de mon âge qui vit au château lui aussi.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et se retourna vers moi, elle était aussi petite que ronde, ses cheveux commençaient à peine à grisonner.

-Ah bon, temps mieux pour toi alors, elle continua avec ses légumes. Tu sais tes parents n'auraient pas aimés que tu reste seule.

Je sourie à l'évocation de mes parents disparus.

-Aller va ma grande, je t'ai libéré l'après midi, non ?

Sans me faire prier, je quitta en courant la cuisine et me dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement des mages. Je me cacha dans les gradins observant comment se débrouillaient les apprentis, mais c'était la fin du cours, je me leva déçue et aperçue les adultes rentrer. Leurs entraînement à eux était plus intéressant puisqu'ils utilisaient leurs grimoires sur des cibles en bois. Ils avaient commencés quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau tous s'arrêtèrent en voyant qui était rentré. C'était Valldar, j'hoqueta de surprise, pour qu'un adolescent puisse faire ses exercices avec les adultes, c'est qu'il avait du talent. L'instructeur intima aux autre de reprendre, se qu'ils firent aussitôt, Valldar étant un peu à l'écart soupira. Il ouvrit donc son livre et lança le sort sur le bout de bois à quelque mètre de lui, la cible devint toute noire d'un seul cou. Les autres eux manquaient une fois sur deux leurs but. Je fus ébahi par la maîtrise de l'éclair de mon nouvel ami.

-Très bien Valldar, votre père va être fier de vos progrès. Lui fit l'instructeur

-Pff …

Il répéta l'action quatre ou cinq fois à la suite, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendre à la place. Ses compagnon le regardèrent médusés, je ferma la bouche dont je me souvenait même pas avoir eu conscience d'ouvrir. Ils remplacèrent le poteau et le jeune mage continua à faire des étincelles, les autres faisaient pâle figure à côté. Ils quittèrent tous la salle, laissant le jeune homme seul, il grogna, jeta son grimoire dans un coin et quitta la salle d'entraînement d'un pas décidé. J'en profita pour descendre dans l'arène et récupérer le livre que je serra involontairement fort contre ma poitrine.

_Comment peut on être aussi dur ? Pensai je _

Je marcha vers la sortie, retournant dans le coin sombre qui me servait de chambre, elle n'avait rien de particulier, un simple lit et bureau en bois, dans le mur j'avais une petite cachette que je dissimulait avec un petit bout de tissu complètement décousu et décoloré, là où je gardait les écrits de maman et papa. Je rangea précieusement le volume à coté des autres et referma mon pseudo rideau. Il été temps que je retourne en cuisine pour aider à préparer les repas.

Ma nourrice me donna à nouveau un panier et m'indiqua ma destination, c'était la bibliothèque, un lieu que j'idéalisais, vu que je n'ai jamais eu l'autorisation d'y rentrer. Mon père m'en avait longuement parlé et je ne fus pas déçue, de petits vitraux laissaient passer un peu de la lumière extérieur, essayant vainement de caresser les grands meubles où venaient se nicher de nombreux volumes. J'en avais le tournis tellement il y en avait.

« -Tu savais que le château avait été construit pour vénérer un Dieu.

Je sursauta et tomba sur le grand tapis rouge au sol.

-Pardon Neit, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me fit Valldar

-Oh ne t'en fais pas j'étais dans mes pensées. Je me leva d'un bond, manquant de m'écraser sur lui, il me retint de justesse.

-Je vois que tu m'apporte encore mon repas.

-Eh oui. Ricanai je bêtement.

-Je préfère que se soit toi... répondit il en baissant son regard sombre. Les autres ne me traite pas comme tu me traite, on dirai qu'ils ont peur de moi.

-J'ai vu ça lors de ton entraînement.

-Tu étais là ? Demanda t-il le yeux plein d'espoir.

-Oui, je t'ai vu foudroiller ce bout de bois s'en effort alors que les autres la ratait souvent, tu es très doué tu sais !

-Tu trouve ! Merci, tu es sincère toi au moins. Tu ne t'entraîne pas toi ?

-Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Ah bon c'est la première fois que j'entends ça ! Me fit il surprit.

-Tu lisais quoi, lui demandai je pour changer de sujet.

-Un manuel de stratégie. Fit il en montrant le pavé sur sa table. Tu veux voir ?

Il me montra des dessins, des textes, des cartes et des plans auxquels je ne comprenais rien du tout. Mais ma chérie, si tu avais pu voir les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux quant il en parlait, c'était la première fois que je vis autant de joie dans son regard d'habitude si triste. Je ne l'oubliai jamais, il continua pendant une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de m'apprendre ses tactiques de guerres, grignotant de temps en temps le repas que j'avais apporté. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, un homme grand vint le chercher. Il soupira.

-Écoute, j'adore vraiment discuter avec toi. Reviens demain, je continuerai à t'expliquer.

-D'accord, ça marche.

Je pris alors mon panier repas, et quitta la bibliothèque, je fis de même. Je retourna dans la cuisine le laissant au bon soin de Liana. Je repartie ensuite dans ma chambre, et me posa sur le bord de mon lit. J'avais le cœur qui se réchauffait, de papillons dans l'estomac, et je me sentais toute drôle. Comme si j'avais des ailles. Cette sensation étrange et nouvelle me fis rire. J'étais en train de tombé amoureuse. Et oui Robin, ce jeune homme allé être ton père, je ne pensais pas que ça irai si vite, je le connaissais à peine, et mon cœur était déjà à lui. Mais j'étais loin, très loin de me douter de se qu'il se passerait ensuite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour te protéger**

Résumé des chapitre précédent : Neit la mère de Robin nous avoue ses sentiments naissant pour Valldar, mais …

_En italique les pensées du personnage._

**Chapitre 3**

Cette nuit fut la première depuis des années que j'avais passer sans me réveiller en plein cauchemars. Le soleil venais à peine de se lever et j'étais loin de savoir que cette journée serais aussi dure. Je me lava et m'habilla puis je me dirigea vers la cuisine, je passa donc par les seuls couloirs qui donnaient sur la cour, je stoppa mon déplacement car il y avait un attroupement dehors, un homme ventait les décisions de gens plus haut placé que lui. Il laissa la place à un grand homme maigre au tein foncé, les cheveux d'un noir profonds, draper dans une grande robe noire avec en guise de ceinture, une gueule de dragon aux crocs pointus.

« -Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Commença t-il. Oui car aujourd'hui nous partons en guerre.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et l'assemblée de mages, de guerriers en armures et à cheval.

-Aujourd'hui, nous partons en campagne contre nos ennemis d'Ylisse, qui nous oppriment depuis trop d'années.

Un murmure accueillit ses propos.

-Mais n'aillez crainte car mon fils, Valldar nous prêtera main forte.

L'intéressé apparu alors et vint se placer au côté de son père, vêtue d'une robe semblable à celle de son géniteur. L'armée se tue, je poussa un faible cris que le jeune garçon entendit, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Il mima avec ses lèvres une longue phrase que je compris. _« Va à la bibliothèque, là où nous avons discuté »_. J'opinai du chef en guise de réponse, le discours du chef terminé, l'armée se mis en route et Valldar aussi. Ce fut la dernière image que je garderai de lui. Je couru en larme vers la salle d'étude, il y avait sur la table plusieurs ouvrages ouverts. Je les lus tous, ainsi que les différentes notes qu'avait laissé mon ami. Plus je parcourais les lignes d'écritures, plus je pouvais sentir que quelque chose clocher. Et se fut à la dernière phrase que je compris, cette guerre qu'avait entreprise le père de Valldar serait un échec. Une grosse larme s'écrasa sur l'épais papier, je renifla en les essuyant, il le savait, donc il ferai tout pour empêcher ça. C'est alors que je pris une décision, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs que je ne dois pas savoir me battre. Peu importait le temps que prendra cette folle entreprise, je l'attendrais. Je pris alors plusieurs manuels, magie, combat, et je les étudia, faisant les exercices dans l'arène quant celle ci était vide, observant et écoutant les conseils quant elle était pleine.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois qui se transformèrent vites en années. J'avais maintenant vingt deux ans, j'étais dans l'arène une épée de bronze dans les mains, quand Liana vint m'informer du retour des trompes. Je quitta donc cette salle immonde, pris quand même le temps de me rafraîchir, et arriva dans la cour. Je vis les soldats arriver au compte goûte, puis se fut au tour du père de mon ami d'arriver. Ils passèrent tous à côté de moi indifférents, puis plus personne. Lorsque j'entendis une voie grave derrière moi.

-J'espère que tu ne pensai pas que j'y resterai.

Je me retourna alors et me retrouva en tête à tête avec mon camarade, qui avait beaucoup changé. Il avait bien grandit, sa peau avait bruni c'est cheveux toujours tirés en arrières avaient poussé et il était encore plus maigre qu'avant, une barbe naissante courait en bas de ses joues, il ressemblait déjà à un homme.

-Valldar … lui dis je dans un soupir, je me doutais que tu survivrais, je l'ai lu sur tes notes.

Il s'approcha de moi, je faisais une tête de moins que lui, moi aussi j'étais devenue une femme.

-Je savais que tu comprendrai, mal grès que tu sois nulle en stratégie.

-Il faut dire que tu à étais très explicite ! Ricanai je mal grès moi.

-Valldar . Fit son père dans son dos.

-On se reverra plus tard, murmura t il, retrouve moi dans la bibliothèque.

-J'y serai.

Il se détourna et marcha prestement vers son géniteur. Pressée je couru vers la bibliothèque, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu. Mais tout se que je peux dire c'est que c'était la nuit quant il était arrivé.

-Tu es là … souffla t-il soulagé

-Je t'avais dis, non ?

Il s'approcha lentement, je ne bougeais pas appuyée sur le bord de la table.

-Tu sais pendant cette guerre, je me suis rendu compte que je ne me battais pas pour mon pays. Commença t-il. Bien sur je me battais pour ma propre vie, mais pas seulement.

-Que … veux tu dire ? Lui demandai je.

Il s'approcha encore plus près.

-Et bien, tu sais, je pensai à quelqu'un en particulier, une amie qui m'a aidé et soutenu dans les moments de doute.

Je m'approcha alors encore plus, si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle tiède.

-Et moi, je me suis entraînée, pour essayé d'égaler un as, mon modèle.

-Tu m'as manqué. Me chuchota t-il dans le creux de l'oreille

Je passa mes bras autour de son cou.

-Toi aussi.

Il fit glisser ma robe noire au sol, je fis de même avec sa tenue, nous nous retrouvâmes alors nu, il me pris tendrement par les épaule, se décalant de la table, ses mains chaudes curèrent le long de ma poitrine, et descendirent sur ma taille, il m'embrassa je lui répondis avec fougue, nous nous allongeâmes à même le sol, ayant pour seul témoin les pâles rayons de la lune. Ce fut une nuit magique, nous étions vierge tout les deux, découvrant au fur et à mesure les secrets de cet art ancestral. Néanmoins, alors que nous nous étions endormit, je fus réveillé par un cauchemars. J'avais vu un énorme dragon noir voler dans un ciel remplit d'éclairs.

Je me redressa, la robe de Valldar en guise de couverture.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda t il

-Un cauchemars, c'est rien. Dormons.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que je me réveilla, la tunique de mon amant avait disparu et lui aussi. A la place j'avais une épaisse couverture me recouvrais. Un peu perdue, je regarda les alentours. Je le vis dos à moi en train d'étudier sur sa table.

-Tu as vraiment cru que je te laisserai seule ici. Me fit il en se retournant. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai demandé à se qu'on me dérange pas, et tu sais qu'on fait toujours se que je demande.

Je me rhabilla alors, et m'approcha de sa table.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

-Un rituel qui est dans notre famille depuis des générations maintenant. Apparemment il permettrait de faire renaître un Dieu.

-Explique moi. Lui dis je

-Il y a encore beaucoup de formules que je ne comprends pas, commença t il, mais apparemment, il y a longtemps, bien avant que naisse l'homme, il y avait deux Dieux qui parcouraient le monde. Naga, avait réussit à s'attirer la jalousie de son jumeau, Grima. Alors Grima, se dressa contre le divin Naga, voulant prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Ils se battirent à mort, à la fin à bout de force Naga à endormit Grima devenant son Némésis. Mais son sort n'était pas sans limite, Naga créa alors un Emblem de feu, pour que la Sainte Lignée puisse invoquer son pouvoir au cas où Grima renaîtrait. Naga s'endormit alors dans un profond sommeil, mais Grima n'était pas dupe, il avait trouver le moyen de renaître grâce à l'Emblem de feu. Mais je ne comprends pas la fin.

-Je suis sûre que tu trouvera, tu trouve toujours. Fis je en enlaçant.

Il me pris les mains.

-Mon père va se poser des questions, il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Moi aussi.

-Retrouvons nous se soir dans l'arène, je veux voir ta technique.

-Je t'attendrais. »

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous aura plus, j'ai peu être un peu bidouillé l'histoire de Naga et Grima, mais comme on dit toujours, l'Histoire est écrit par les gagnants, et les perdants se contentent d'arranger du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas (trop) décevoir les générations futures. Je m'excuse platement devant les puristes.

Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^

Résumé des chapitre précédent : Valldar est revenu de la guerre et Neith s'est offerte à lui, il veut voir les progrès qu'elle a pu faire pendant ces sept ans.

_En italique les pensées du personnage._

**Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 4**

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers l'arène, la fatigue de la journée s'estompa quant j'aperçus les lourdes portes en bois, que je poussai avec force. Il était là dos à moi, impassible, une curieuse aura l'enveloppait, une force mystérieuse, comme si il avait acquit beaucoup plus de puissance. Je lui sauta au cou, heureuse de le retrouver. Il se tourna vers moi.

« -Où été tu, j'étais inquiet ! fit il le regard sombre.

-J'ai été retenue, il fallait nettoyer la cuisine après l'inventaire des provisions de la réserve.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça ! Continua t il en faisant glisser ses mains sur mes hanches

-Il faut bien que je puisse rester ici près de toi pour te surveiller. Ricanai je

-Idiote ! Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Montre moi tes progrès ! Termina t il enthousiaste

Je me plaça donc face au poteau où était peint différentes bandes de couleurs, bleues, rouges, jaunes et noires. Je frappai sur chaque couleurs, d'abord à un rythme régulier, puis plus vite.

-Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas se battre et qui regarde les cours de loin, tu te débrouille bien.

-Merci !

-Mais ta garde est trop ouverte, tes mouvements trop rigides, regarde.

Il me prit l'épée de bronze des mains, et frappa les couleurs. Sa technique était fluide, j'en fus émerveillée.

-A toi, fit il en me retendant l'arme blanche.

Quand je l'eut en main, il se plaça derrière moi, ses mains sur le miennes et nous frappâmes ensemble le poteau. Il me freina et me fit forcer à certain moment. Essoufflée je demandai une pause qu'il m'accorda.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué à l'épée. Rigolai je

-Père n'aime pas trop que je l'utilise, mais pendant la guerre, j'ai manqué de sorts, un ennemis et arrivé vers moi, j'ai pris alors une épée en fer qu'un autre avait fait tombé.

C'était la première fois qu'il me racontait comment ça c'était passé là bas, je me colla à lui la tête penché sur son épaule.

-Qu'as tu vu d'autre à Ylisse ? Demandai je

-Tu es curieuse, nous nous allongeâmes, et bien il y a des champs de verdures, de paisibles villages. Rien d'extravagant.

-Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas au désert qui nous posai la tête sur sa poitrine. Comment deux pays voisins peuvent être aussi différents, aussi bien par la culture que par le paysages.

-Je suis sûre que Plégia ressemblait à ça avant que Grima ne disparaisse.

Je me relevai et le regardai.

-Quoi ? Me demanda t il

Je réfléchis un moment. _(Non je me fais des idées, ça ne peut pas être ça)._Je me repris très vite.

-Et si on reprenait. Lui dis je en me levant.

-Et si on allait ailleurs, me répondit il, il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer.

Nous quittâmes l'arène, passant dans les couloirs peu fréquentés. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce, avec de grands meubles disposait autour d'un grand lit, un grand bureau où venait s'entasser divers papiers, des commodes. Sur un pan de mur une grande bibliothèque où se côtoyaient des petits manuscrits, des rouleaux et des gros livres épais.

-Ma chambre.

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena ensuite vers un petit coin de la pièce, il y avait une petite fissure dans le mur, il poussa une pierre qui en fit glisser d'autre. Un petit passage étroit qui descendait se dessina dans la pénombre. Toujours main dans la main il me guida, je sentis bientôt l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il y avait des stalactites au plafond, enfin dehors, je vis les étoiles dans le ciel. Je m'émerveillai devant ce spectacle nocturne, il continua à me guider, nous montâmes sur une dune qui se terminait sur un rocher jaunâtre, nous n'étions pas loin du château. Il me cita tous les noms des différentes constellations qui se trouvaient dans le ciel. L'arc, le cheval, l'étoile du Nord et son opposé l'étoile Australe, le bouclier d'Hylia et j'en passe des meilleurs. Nous vîmes aussi le soleil se lever loin à l'Est, se qui voulais dire que notre petite balade était terminée. Il m'aida a descendre, avec les rayons du soleil levant, je vis alors que se que j'avais pris pour un rocher était en fait des os, les stalactites étaient des crocs. Je n'avais jamais fais attention à ça avant.

-Tu ne crains rien, Grima ne peut rien te faire, puisque je suis là.

-Ces ossement sont ceux du dragon Grima ? Mais je croyais …

-Partons, où ils vont se poser des questions là bas.

Il guida toujours dans les longs boyaux étroits, je fis alors différents chemins qui devaient déboucher sur toutes les pièces du château, en guise de sauf conduit. Nous arrivâmes devant un mur, il repoussa une petite pierre qui fit à nouveau glisser le mur. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il cacha la fissure avec un rideau, c'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il me poussa derrière le bout de tissu. La porte s'ouvrit ensuivant, calme, Valldar était au milieu de la pièce.

-Votre père vous demande. Fit une fois masculine.

-Je te suis.

Lorsque j'attendis la porte se refermer, je sortis de ma cachette, je courus alors jusqu'en cuisine où paniquait Liana.

-Où été tu passé Neith, je me suis fais un sang d'encre.

-J'ai passé la nuit dehors avec Valldar. Lui répondis je en enfilant un tablier

-Tu te rends compte, si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de son absence, la panique qu'il aurait eu, elle arrangea ses cheveux devenu blancs.

-Liana, nous n'étions pas loin, et où veux tu que nous allions ?

-Oh je te connais, tu serais partie avec lui jusque dans la Vallée des Wyvernes avec juste de quoi tenir trois jours.

Je rougie, c'est vrai que j'y avais pensé, un nombre incalculable de fois même. Fuir tout ça, mais le père de Valldar ne l'accepterai pas. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit, je me retournai pour voir qui c'était. Je me figeai, c'était lui, ses yeux rouges braqués sur moi il avança. Il me prit la mâchoire entre ses mains aux ongles griffues.

-Je te préviens petite pouilleuse, si j'apprends encore une fois que tu étais avec mon fils, je me servirais de toi comme sacrifice pour Grima. Est ce bien clair ?

-Vous ne pouvez nous séparés, nous sommes ensemble que vous le vouliez où non.

Il leva sa main très haut et me gifla, je chutai lourdement au sol, un filet de sang coulait du coin de ma bouche.

-Seigneur Moridial, je veillerais personnellement à se que ça n'arrive plus.

-J'espère.

Il se détourna royal, faisant voler sa cape, j'essuyai le sang qui séché sur ma lèvre. Quant il eu quitté la pièce, je me levai d'un bond, couru vers l'infirmerie où je trouvai mon amant allongé dans un lit. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, les joues en sang et tuméfiées, la plupart de son corps était couvert de bleus. En larme je m'approcha de lui, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et tenta un sourire.

-Quoi que puisse dire Père, ne l'écoute pas. Il posa sa main droite sur ma joue gonflée. Il t'as frappé.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, remets toi vite d'accord, je t'attends !

Et je quittai la pièce aussi vite que j'étais arrivée. Je chancela dans le couloir, brisée.

_(Comment avait il pu faire ça à son propre fils ?)_

Je toussai à plusieurs reprise, pliée en deux sur le tapis rouge, quelques goûtes de sang s'écrasèrent au sol, je les essuyai très vite avec un bout de ma robe et me dirigeai vers les cuisines, où je retrouvai Liana.

Voilà c'était le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je les lis toujours !

Bisous !


	5. Souvenir 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^

Résumé des chapitre précédent : Neith et Valldar on disparu pendant une nuit pour pouvoir profiter d'être seul, mais Moridial, le père de Valldar l'a apprit, que va t-il se passer ?

_En italique les pensées du personnage._

**Pour te protéger**

**Souvenir 1**

**Robin :**

Alors que je finissais de tourner la page, j'essuyai une larme qui naissait au coin de mon œil droit. Maman arrivait à me transmettre ses pensées et ses sentiments à travers de simples mots couchés sur papier. Je me repris très vite, j'étais forte et elle aussi, je suis sure qu'elle a trouvé le moyen d'éviter l'embargo de Moridial. Je fus surprise car au lieu d'avoir une nouvelle page d'écriture, il y avait un papier libre plié en quatre pour rentré dans le livre, je le déplia alors avec précaution. Je découvris alors une écriture fine et régulière, tout l'inverse de celle de maman, qui était tout en rondeur. Je la lu en mimant avec mes lèvres :

_Ma très chère Neith,_

_Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur moyen d'entrer en contact avec toi, tu m'en vois désolé. Je suis confiné dans ma chambre, les soigneurs vont et viennent autour de moi, ne me laissant que peu de liberté. Je me remets assez vite de mes blessures, Père veut simplement que je récupère plus vite pour qu'il continu à m'entraîner plus sévèrement, en guise de punition. Toi aussi continue à t'entraîner, il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes se que je t'ai montré l'autre jour, n'est ce pas._

Je sourie.

_C'est Liana qui vient me porter les repas maintenant, elle obéit aux ordres de Père, mais elle me donne des nouvelles de toi à chaque fois qu'elle vient. J'ai alors eu une idée, puisque nous ne pouvons nous voir, il suffit de se parler par l'intermédiaire de lettres. Liana les transportera dans son panier repas, elle servira donc de messagère, et si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, c'est que ça à marché._

Je sourie à nouveau, j'en été sure au fond de moi, ils continuaient à se parler grâce à de petits mots transmis clandestinement. L'amour ne connaissait aucune barrière.

_J'espère que ta joue a retrouvé son rose originel et qu'elle est moins gonflée, je ne supporte pas l'idée que Père ai levé la main sur toi alors que c'est moi le fautif, tu me diras que nous sommes aussi fautif l'un que l'autre, mais c'est moi qui t'ai entraîner au dehors de nos « murailles ». Il y a néanmoins un endroit où je suis presque seul, la bibliothèque, car j'y reste des heures pour étudier la stratégie, et le plus souvent, mes gardes du corps ne supportent pas de rester piqué-planté à surveiller un étudient zélé qui tente de regagner la confiance de son géniteur._

Je ris, « papa » avait le sens de la formule.

_Je suis sure que tu viens de rire_

Je fus troublée, comme si il était en train de me parler et non à maman.

_Comme il me manque ton rire, ainsi que ton doux fisage et tes yeux espiègles, j'ai très envi de me retrouver seul en face de toi, à essayer de te faire jouir avec de simples caresses._

Je rougie et levant le nez de la feuille, c'est une chose de savoir que « papa » et maman le fasse, mais qu'ils en parlent comme ça, c'est un peu … gênant. Je me replongea dans ma lecture.

_Mais je digresse. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Père, il se donne des grands airs, mais au fond je suis plus fort que lui, il arrivera un jour où il ne pourra plus rien faire, à ce moment là je changerai tout dans ce château, et je peux t'assurer que Plégia retrouvera sa grandeur d'antan et que peut être nous signerons la paix avec Ylisse. J'aimerai tellement construire cet avenir avec toi, je sais que quelque part, c'est écrit, rien arrive au hasard. Il y a trop longtemps maintenant que notre famille reste encrée dans des traditions aussi vieilles que désuètes, il faut changer tout ça. Nous pouvons changer tout ça ! J'ai vu la lumière qu'il y avait au fond de toi, cette lumière si vive, qu'elle va nous sortir de ces ténèbres qui nous empêche d'avancer vers l'avenir. A être trop tourné vers le passé, on finit par oublier les chose importantes. Et tu es importante pour moi, tu le sais je n'arrêtes pas de te le dire après que nous ayons fini nos jeux._

Je rougis à nouveau, je ne pensais pas que maman et « papa » été aussi enclins à parler de leurs … Oh par tous les Dieux, à quoi je pense moi ? Je secoua la tête pour ne pas imaginer ça.

_C'est donc à contre cœur que je termine cette lettre, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir sentir ton parfum avant de m'endormir le soir, ce parfum qui m'apporte un peu de lumière dans cet univers si sombre._

_Ma douce, j'espère te revoir très vite, ton absence me pèse. _

_Valldar, qui t'aime._

Je soupirai en finissant la lettre. Il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi maman est elle partie, est ce à cause de mon « grand-père » ? Avait il réussi à les séparer définitivement ? Non. Je fis un calcul rapide, à l'époque où « papa » a écrit cette lettre, je n'était pas encore conçue, je suis arrivée quelques années plus tard. Il a du se passer quelque chose après, quelque chose de terrible pour que maman fuit. Je repliai la lettre que je remis à sa place, je tournai une autre feuille et retombai sur l'écriture de maman.

**Fin**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

C'est grâce au conseil d'une amie et fan que j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre, et encore une fois je te remercie !

Désolée il est un peu plus court que les autres.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.

Je vous aime tous, bisous !( euh tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ?)


	6. Chapter 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Robin a lu une lettre que Valldar a envoyé à sa mère.

_En italique les pensées du personnage._

**Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 5**

Après avoir reçu la lettre de ton père, j'ai pris une décision, j'ai parcouru les boyaux qui servaient de passages secrets, la plus parts étaient bouchés, d'autres étaient trop étroits pour laisser passer un humain, sans aucun doutes pour ralentir les personnes qui poursuivaient les fuyards. Je gardais à l'esprit le moindre embranchement, le moindre indice qui pourrait me servir.

En parcourant les différentes cachettes, je tombais dans un endroit où je restais un petit moment. Finalement je poussais la teinture qui me cachais et me jetais sur le dos de l'homme qui me tournait le s'écroula sous mon poids, mais n'opposa aucune résistance.

« -Tu es trop sûre de toi, imagine si j'avais été un assassin.

-Heureusement pour moi, tu n'en ai pas un, et puis je me doutais qu'un moment où un autre tu me rejoindrais. Me répondit Valldar en se tournant vers moi.

Toujours au sol je le serrais très fort contre moi.

-Je ne vais pas partir tu sais.

Je posais la tête sur sa poitrine, comme son odeur m'avais manquée.

-Je t'aime. Murmurai je

-Moi aussi, répondit il en me rendant mon étreinte.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, il commença à vouloir retirer ma robe, je l'arrêtais.

-Si ton père …

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase, pressant fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes, il continua a faire glisser le tissu sur ma peau, je finis moi aussi par le déshabiller. Ivres d'amour, nous nous laissâmes aller, faisant chacun pas de cette magnifique chorégraphie.

_Oh maman, arrêtes les détails_.

J'étais heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, tu n'imagines pas à quel point son absence m'avais pesé à ce moment là. Quand nous eûmes fini,il se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la table, où trônait le manuscrit sur Grima. Je fis de même.

-J'ai découverts quelque chose de nouveau.

-Ah oui ?

-Il faut un sacrifice humain pour ramener Grima à la vie, il faut que quelqu'un de ma lignée donne son corps au Dragon.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Depuis des générations, chaque homme a essayé de ne faire qu'un avec lui, mais ils … n'ont pas réussi. J'ai peur que...

-Non Valldar, je le saisis par les épaules, je suis sûre que tu n'étais pas un réceptacle.

-Justement, si je n'en suis pas un Père va …

-Je ne le permettrais pas !

-Neith, même la meilleur volonté du monde ne changera rien à ce que je suis. Je fais parti de cette maudite lignée, et si jamais tu avais un enfant avec moi, et que ce serais lui le réceptacle, je ne le supporterai jamais.

_Oh papa. _Robin porta inconsciemment sa main gauche sur la droite, là où été caché sous une bandelette de lin, sa marque prouvant son appartenance au Dragon Déchu._ Se n'est pas de ta faute._

-Neith, promets moi, promets moi de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-Valldar, seul le destin peut choisir pour nous.

-Je ne veux pas transmettre se terrible fardeau.

-Fuyons !

-Je ne le peux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous partons ce soir avec Père chercher des fidèles à notre cause. Il veut reconstituer son armée.

Des voies se firent entendre derrière la porte, je l'embrassais et retourna d'où je venais, je parcouru très vite les petits passages, revenant sur mes pas quant j'entendis la voie grave et autoritaire de Moridial, je m'arrêtais et collais mon oreille sur le mur de pierre froid.

- … Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, nous avons besoin de soldats pour notre armée.

-Je le sais bien mon Seigneur, mais pourquoi maintenant. Fit une voie craintive

-Parce que, nous avons besoin de fidèles. Et si mon fils n'est pas apte à recevoir l'esprit de notre Maître, il devra faire en sorte que sa descendance puisse fournir des ôtes convenables, que dis-je puissants, et peut être trouverons nous une femme qui donnerait de la puissance à cet enfant.

-Mais, il y a cette jeune fille avec qui il reste pendant de longues heures.

-Cette petite idiote ne sait même pas faire une petite étincelle avec un simple grimoire de Feu, alors pour se qui est de donner un héritier qui puisse servir le Déchu, ni comptons même pas ! S'emporta t il.

-Mon Seigneur …

-Il suffit ! Nous partons pour l'heure, peut importe les sentiments que porte mon fils pour cette misérable, il servira Grima, comme je le fais, et comme ceux de notre famille l'ont toujours fais ! Les sentiments sont pour les faibles et les moins que rien, et mon fils ne fait pas parti de cela ! Il deviendra encore plus fort pour notre Maître, et bientôt notre vengeance ne sera plus qu'une simple guerre ! Hâtons nous, notre Dieu à suffisamment attendu !

Les pas pressés s'éloignèrent, fébrile je glissais, toujours contre le mur, je tombais lourdement au sol. Ma poitrine me brûlait, je toussais en pleurant, manquant de m'étouffer. Quel être abominable, il était vraiment près à tout pour faire revivre le dragon Déchu, même à faire souffrir son propre fils. Je me calmais, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je me frottais les mains sur ma robe, et me relevais, je continuais jusqu'aux cuisine où travaillait Liana. Je lui racontais tout, elle passa de longues minutes à me consoler.

Pour me calmer, je parcouru les couloirs du château, arrivée devant une meurtrière, je m'arrêtais, là je pouvais voir sans être vu, le convoi qui partirait à la recherche de sacrifices humains. J'aperçus Valldar, qui jeta un bref regard vers le château, mais son père n'était pas loin, il continua son chemin comme si de rien était, des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Moridial lui dirigea son regard sur moi et y resta fixé un moment, pourtant j'étais cachée, comment aurait il pu me voir, il eut un sourire sournois et reprit le chemin. Il savait que j'étais là, que j'avais entendu chacune de ses paroles et qu'elle m'avaient blessée, s'était prévu. Il cherchait à me déstabiliser, à m' éloigner de son fils, pour qu'il puisse servir Grima. Je me détournais de la meurtrière, je déambulais dans les couloirs cherchant la présence de Valldar, passant dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque, dans l'arène et vestiaires, désespérément vides. Je finis par me cacher dans ma chambre, fermant la petite porte,je m'assoyais sur mon lit et j'allumais la bougie sur ma table de chevet, je m'allongeais sur le côté et me repliais en position du fétus. Prise d'un tremblement soudain, je pleurais, j'étais si seule sans lui. Je me tournais vers la pièce de tissu qui cachait la fente où je glissais mes trésors dans le mur, je pris le grimoire de foudre de Valldar et le serrais fort contre moi, cependant un petit bout de papier dépassait légèrement. Je me redressais ,essuyais mes larmes et le retira délicatement, je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture soignée de mon amant. Je suis sûre ma chérie que tu réussiras à le déchiffrer, car moi, j'ai réussi.

_Les chiffres donnent l'ordre d'apparition._

_1459208 131514 113152118 514201859145 20159 16514411420 131514 121954135 105 20 19135 21112124118 ._

_Oui maman, j'ai réussi moi aussi._

Et voilà mes chéris !

Ouf j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! Moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le taper ! Comme d'habitude dites moi se que vous en pensez !

Si vous êtes des véritables stratèges, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème pour le petit mot.

Je profite pour vous dire que j'ai créé une page Facebook, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner, il n'y a pas grand chose dessus, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'y laisserai des commentaires concernant les sorties des chapitres et d'éventuels projets.

Gros bisous !


	7. Chapter 6

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^ sauf pour Neith, Moridial, Ororra et Liana

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Moridial part avec son fils Valldar chercher des partisans.

_En italique les pensées du personnage._

**Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 6**

Ce fut Liana qui m'avait averti du retour du convoi, ils arrivaient à peine dans la cour intérieure du château. La campagne qu'avait entrepris ton grand père n'avait duré que trois mois, il revint avec des chevaliers, des hommes en armures et d'autres mages. Il y avait tout de même une femme qui semblait être un peu à l'écart, elle avait la peau très blanche, maigre avec de longs cheveux noirs, elle avait revêtu une robe noire très légère qui laissait apparaître son corps fin. Moridial et ton père la suivait de très près, je n'osais pas aller à la rencontre de Valldar, sachant que son père n'était pas loin. La matinée passa, dans les couloirs alors que je retournais vers ma chambre, je croisais la jeune femme de tout à l'heure et la bousculais sans le vouloir.

« -Oh excuse moi.

-Ce n'est rien, je voulais te parler justement. Répondit-elle avec un étrange sourire. Tu permets qu'on aille un peu à l'écart.

Je l'emmenais dans une petite cour intérieure où très peu de personne allait. Elle s'assit, je fis de même.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je voulais te voir.

-Oui... Un peu.

-Je me sens proche de toi. Elle se colla à mon épaule. Il n'y a pas grand monde de sympathique ici, mais toi, c'est différent. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ne … Neith

-Moi, c'est Ororra, et elle c'est Tharja. Me fit-elle en montrant son ventre un peu arrondi

-Tu … Tu es enceinte ! Pourquoi as tu accepté de venir, tu sais que tu va faire la guerre.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre, mais parce que j'ai des dons de voyance.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hin hin hin, ça t'intrigue, j'ai pu prédire que l'un des subordonnés allait mourir pendant le trajet, et ça n'a pas raté, nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

-Je vois.

-C'est aussi comme ça que je sais que ma fille s'appellera Tharja. Oh, permet moi de lire ton avenir, il se trouve que j'ai une griffe de Manakette avec moi.

-Euh oui... Si ça te fais plaisir.

-Oh oui ! Elle se concentra la griffe dans les mains. Je vois … Tu auras un enfant … Une fille … Je vois … La pénombre … La solitude... La maladie va te rattraper... Oh !

-Tout va bien ?

-Ton enfant … Il … Un dragon géant et sombre... Ces six yeux rouges...

Elle vacilla. J'appelais à l'aide, on l'emporta à l'infirmerie, mais je ne vis pas dans un coin sombre, les yeux rouges de Moridial me suivre. Je restais un moment pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, les soigneurs me rassurèrent, en sortant de la pièce, je fus attrapé par le cou et plaqué avec violence contre l'épais mur de pierre. Moridial resserra son étreinte menaçante, je senti ses ongles pointus s'enfoncer dans ma peau, ne me laissant juste assez d'air pour pouvoir articuler trois mots.

-Écoutes moi bien petite gueuse, si tu t'avises de t'immiscer entre mon fils et Grima, je vais dépecer ta chère Liana, je la torturerais jusqu'à qu'elle me supplie de l'achever. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui... Mon seigneur.

Il enleva ses mains glacées, me laissant tomber au sol. Je toussais, mais poitrine me brûlait, reprenant avec peine mon souffle, il se détourna et parti. Je n'arrêtais pas de tousser, les mains devant la bouche. Ma toux finit par passer, je pris appuis sur le mur pour me relever, quand j'enlevais ma main, j'aperçu des traces rouges, j'observais alors mes mains où avaient atterri du sang. Tremblante, je les essuyais sur ma robe noire, c'est alors que je compris les paroles de Ororra, j'étais malade.

_Maman …_

Je me déplaçais avec beaucoup de précautions vers ma chambre, en poussant la porte, je découvris Valldar en train de faire des vas et viens.

-Neith,il s'approcha, où étais tu je … Mais... Qu'est ce que tu as au cou ?

-Rien...

-C'est Père c'est ça, je vais …

Je le retenais par le bras, il se tourna à demi vers moi.

-Il a menacé Liana si jamais je venais à te revoir. Des larmes coulèrent. S'il te plaé, si il apprenait que tu m'a vu, il va la ...

Il me plaqua contre sa poitrine et me serra très fort.

-Neith, ne t'en fais pas, Père est mourrant.

Je le regardais, mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées.

-Quoi ?

-C'est cette bohémienne, Ororra, qui lui a dit, il va bientôt mourir. Depuis qu'il le sait, il est encore plus insupportable.

-Se qu'il veut dire que …

-Non, il a avancé le rituel pour demain dès l'aube.

Je poussais un cri et chutais aux pieds de mon amant.

-Neith, assieds toi sur ton lit.

Il me souleva sans efforts, et me posa sur l'oreiller, je repris peu à peu mes esprits. Sa main douce vint caresser ma joue.

-Ça va mieux, soufflais je non sans peine.

Il m'embrassa.

-Puisque cette nuit peut être la dernière, autant en profiter tu ne crois pas ?

Je hochais la tête affirmativement, il m'embrassa tendrement, goûtant chaque seconde de ce précieux temps, nous nous déshabillâmes répondîmes aux désirs de nos âmes. Le nuit était déjà bien avancé, il faisait très sombre dehors, c'était une nuit sans lune et il faisait froid. Le corps chaud de ton père lover contre moi, me serrait d'une étreinte protectrice, il dormait et moi aussi. Mais une forte poigne me réveilla et me sorti du lit, il me tira par mon poignet et me mis face à ces yeux rougeoyants, derrière moi des soldats tenait fermement Valldar, les bras dans le dos.

-Emmenez le dans la salle. Les larbins s'en allèrent. Toi ma chère enfant, tu va assister à un grand moment d'une telle rareté que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, c'est un honneur de voir notre Dieu renaître de ses cendres, tu ne crois pas ?

Il me tenais toujours fermement, pendant le trajet, je tentais de me dérober, mais il me donna une gifle d'une telle violence que j'en fus sonné, je sentais le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Nous arrivâmes dans une très grande salle au plafond très haut, les piliers étaient gigantesques, des petites statues de dragon étaient nichés dans des coins sombres, il ordonna que l'on m'attache avec des fers à l'un d'eux. En face de moi, un hôtel avec dessus des cendres violettes d'où s'évaporaient une fumée mauve, derrière le tas, un dragon stylisé aux ailles déployées lançait sur moi un regard qui me glaçait l'échine. Moridial se tenait devant l'hôtel et appela son fils, il arriva en se débattant, me voyant ainsi enchaîné, il se débattit, un des soldats tenta de le maîtriser, mais c'est son père qui vint lui donner une gifle. Il chuta à genou, je hurlais à plein poumons. Moridial lui prit le menton entre ses mains griffues

-Mon fils, tu devrais être honoré de faire parti de notre lignée, recevoir l'esprit de notre maître est un don qui n'est pas accordé à beaucoup. J'ai été incapable de devenir son réceptacle, tout comme mon père, et son père avant lui, et tout ceux qui ont voulu ne faire qu'un. Mais toi, mon fils, toi tu es différent, car ce soir, tu va devenir Grima.

Il fit signe aux soldats de l'emmener devant l'hôtel, la fumée étrange réagit à l'approche de Valldar.

-Oui vois, elle t'a senti.

La fumée s'intensifia et retomba aussitôt. Tout le monde était immobile, attendant de voir apparaître le Déchu. Mais rien ne se passa. Moridial enragea, ses sous fifres l'incitèrent à se calmer, écumant de rage, il me tabassa pendant de longues minutes, au bout d'un moment qui me paru interminable, il ordonna qu'on me jette dans un cachot et qu'on m'y oubli. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir les soldats traîner Valldar en dehors de la pièce, Valldar qui m'appelait et les yeux rouges de Moridial me suivre jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. On m'enferma alors dans une petite pièce étroite, sombre et humide. Je me roulais alors en boule et supplia que Valldar aille bien. Le lendemain, ce fut lui qui vint m'ouvrir, il me serra dans ses bras, il me semblait glacé, différent.

-Père … Est mort. »

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos réactions sur ces nouvelles.**

**Muxus !**


	8. Chapter 7

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^ sauf pour Neith, Moridial, Ororra et Liana

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Moridial est mort, le rituel a échoué.

_En italique les pensées du personnage._

**Pour te protéger**

**Souvenirs 2 **

**Robin :**

Je me doutais que maman étais malade, elle a toujours voulu se montrer forte , mais, je savais au fond de moi que c'était ce qu'elle voulait que je vois d'elle. Je fermais le recueille où elle avait écrit _notre_ passé et le posais sur la table. Je réajustais mon haut blanc en le passant par dessus mon pantalon beige, j'enfilais mes bottes marrons couvertes de boue, je vérifiais que ma petite bandelette couvrait comme il fallait ma marque violette sur le dessus de ma main, je pris ma sacoche en cuir et me dirigeais vers le village. Il y avais toujours de l'activité, aussi bien dans les rues que dans les commerces, j'allais donc dans la boulangerie, puis au marchant de légumes et enfin chez le pécheur qui me faisais toujours un bon prix. Au retour, je passais devant une boutique de livres et décidais de m'y attarder. Il y avait un seul meuble massif avec quelques ouvrages éparts, c'est vrai que dans ce village peu de gens savaient lire. J'en ouvris quelques un les feuilletant, lisant quelques lignes puis les reposant.

« -Eh, fit un vieux bourru assit derrière son comptoirs, où tu achètes où tu sors !

Je trouvais finalement un ouvrage digne d'intérêt et l'apportais à l'ours mal léché.

-« Manuel de tactique et stratégie guerrière » vous comptez partir à l'assaut d'un fort où quoi ?

-Je vous dois combien ? Lui demandais je un peu à cran.

-Soixante deux écus.

Je lui tendis les pièces qu'il fourra très vite dans sa poche, je pris mon ouvrage et attendis.

-Et ma monnaie.

Il finit par me donner mon dû, non sans émettre un sifflement de reproche. Je ne le remerciais pas et finis par rentrer dans ma petite maison. Elle ne payait pas de mine vu de dehors, mais à l'intérieur, tout était chaleureux, je pouvais sentir la présence de ma mère dans la décoration. Je passais dans la cuisine et mis mon poisson à sécher dans un bac de sel et descendais les légumes à la cave. Je remarquais alors que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'eau dans mon sceau, je sortais donc jusqu'au puits pour le remplir. Je le laissais dans la cuisine et passais dans l'autre pièce, je pris un panier, mes manuels de tactiques et quelque pages de parchemins. Je sortis et cheminais dans le petit bois derrière chez moi, je m'arrêtais dans la clairière et commençais à lire les ouvrages de stratégie. J'étudiais attentivement chaque combinaisons d'attaques, chaque placement sur le terrain. Je griffonnais sur les parchemins, créant mes propres techniques à partir de celles que j'avais étudiées. Satisfaite de mon travail accompli, je rangeais le tout dans le panier et repris ma lecture du mémoire de ma mère.

Tout était sombre autour de moi, il y avait une odeur insupportable qui flottait dans l'air, des gens criaient et pleuraient, cependant un cri plus puissant perça l'ombre de la nuit, un grand coup de vent se fit sentir, c'est alors que je vis en face de moi, ces six yeux rouges me fixaient, un rire cruel se fit entendre, il était là, devant moi c'est grandes ailles noires se déployaient derrière lui.

« -HUMAINE, JE NE TE QUITERAIS PLUS CAR MAINTENANT JE VIS EN TOI. » Et son rire terrifiant me traversait l'esprit.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits, j'observais les alentours, j'étais seule dans la chambre de Valldar, je tentais de quitter le lit mais je chutais, manquant de force. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer un soldat qui me replaça dans le lit, il héla un collègue qui disparu et réapparu en quelques minutes, accompagné de ton père. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla et me prit la main, la sienne était glacée.

« -Comment te sens tu Neith ?

-Pourquoi suis je ici, lui demandais je

-Tu ne te souviens de rien.

Des flash désordonnés me vinrent à l'esprit.

-C'est … Un peu confus...

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger.

-Où est il, ton père …

-Père … est mort cette nuit. Le rituel a échoué, il ne l'a pas supporté.

-Valldar … Je suis désolée. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Ne le sois pas. Cela fait quinze jours maintenant. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des choses à régler.

_« Comment, quinze jours ! »_

Il me quitta s'en même un baisser, sans un mot gentil, cela pouvait se comprendre, il venait de perdre son père, même si il ne supportait pas, il était sa seule famille. Une ombre se détacha de la porte, c'était Orrora, elle se posa au bout de mon lit.

-Comment te sens tu ?

-Fatiguée …

Elle se coucha face à moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas je suis là maintenant.

-Mer … Merci. Tu te souviens de ta vision ?

-Celle de ton avenir,elle se redressa, c'est difficile de ne pas l'oublier.

-Le dragon que tu as vu, je l'ai vu aussi.

-Celui que tout le monde appel Grima, j'ai vu ce qu'il reste de lui, il ne risque pas de faire grand chose.

Je lui racontais alors tout, le rituel, le sacrifice, la possibilité que Valldar donne un hôte qui soit assez fort pour recevoir son esprit.

-Je vois. Tu as peur, s'est normal, il faut être fou pour vouloir porter en soi un dragon.

_« Porter en soi ?! »_

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-C'est vrai, cela ne peut être sans conséquences, avoir tant de puissance en soi, tu sais il y a toujours un prix à payer, si tu veux quelque chose, il faut que tu sois en mesure de donner l'équivalent voir plus. Je me souviens d'une légende qui dit qu'un jeune garçon a sacrifié sa jambe pour tenter de ramener sa mère qui était morte, tout se qui l'a réussit à faire, c'est de provoquer la mort de son frère plus jeune et qui l'a du donner son bras pour retrouver juste son âme.

-Mais pourquoi, ils veulent tant le voir revenir si il faut tant sacrifier pour qu'il renaisse.

-Parce que l'humain est stupide, il veut toujours plus que ce qu'il n'a, il faut qu'il se sente supérieur, le meilleur, le plus fort, il faudrait qu'il surpasse les Dieux. C'est ainsi.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, pour me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

_« -ELLE N'A PAS TOR »_

-Tu as entendus?

-Non … Tu dois être fatiguée, je te laisse te reposer.

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant seule et apeurée.

_« NE T'EN FAIS PAS, TU NE SERAS PLUS SEULE POUR LONGTEMPS. BIENTOT TU VAS DONNER NAISSANCE A UNE DIVINITE. »_

Ma tête tourna et ma vision se brouilla.

Je réveillais, à l'infirmerie cette fois, une soigneuse appela quelqu'un, et je vis apparaître ton père dans mon champ de vision.

-Comment te sens tu ? Tu étais dans le coma pendant une semaine.

_« Une semaine ! »_

-Ça va, mieux maintenant.

Après avoir eu l'autorisation des soigneurs, je quittais l'infirmerie et me dirigeais d'instinct vers la cuisine pour rassurer Liana que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais je fus bloqué par un « troupeau » de femmeS qui m'amenèrent dans une grande pièce avec de grandes fenêtres. Elles me placèrent debout sur un tabouret, me déshabillèrent et commencèrent à me mesurer. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps, créant une cacophonie incompréhensible, elles posaient des bouts de tissus, critiquant la matière ou le colorie. La porte s'ouvrit, Valldar entra et les pies se turent de suite, murmurant des Monseigneur à son passage. Il se tourna alors vers la plus vieille.

-Dans combien de temps sera t-elle prête.

-Monseigneur, laissez nous le temps au moins de tisser et de …

-Je t'ai posé une question, j'exige une réponse. S'énerva t-il

La pauvre bougre se ratatina de peur, un frisson me parcouru, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Dans une semaine Monseigneur.

-Je veux qu'elle soit prête dans quatre jours.

-Mais Monseigneur …

-Dans quarte jours, me suis je bien fais comprendre !

-Oui, Maître.

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait, il m'observa un moment et se détourna royal, et quitta la pièce. Les femmes reprirent leur manège infernal. Je passais le reste de la journée à rassurer Liana sur mon état de santé. Mais quelque chose me frappa, elle était différentes, tout le monde était différent, les murmures se taisaient sur mon passage, certaines personnes m'évitaient, personne ne me contrariait, il n'y avait que Orrora qui me traitait toujours de la même manière. C'est alors que les couturières virent me chercher, comme la première fois, elles me déshabillèrent et me passèrent une longue robe noire à volant violet, les manches noires au revers mauves décorées d'yeux de même couleurs, une longue cape sombre qu'elles accrochèrent à l'aide d'un lourd collier doré. Elles terminèrent les derniers ajustements lorsque Valldar, entra dans la pièce, elles s'écartèrent formant une haie d'honneur.

-Très bon travail, vous pouvez disposer.

Dans un silence de plomb, elles quittèrent la pièce, nous laissant seul face à face. Je descendis de mon piédestal et vins à sa rencontre, il me pris la main et me fis tourner.

-Prêtes ?

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse et m'emmena devant l'hôtel où trônait les restes du Déchu. Il nous plaça devant, toute la cour était réunie, il posa un genou à terre, je m'agenouillais à mon tour ne sachant que faire. Il récita une antique prière se releva et fit face à la cour.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car le trône de Plégia n'est plus vacant. Moi, Valldar, jure fidélité à Grima, je le servirais, comme mon père l'a fait, et son père avant lui. Je le servirais avec mon épouse Neith.

Il me relava et un cri de joie parcouru l'assemblé. J'eus envie de hurler, de fuir, mais il me tenait par la main. Il fit signe à tous de se calmer.

-Ainsi que notre enfant.

C'est alors que je défaillis en même temps que la foule cria, moi enceinte. Je le regardais, cherchant des réponses.

-Les soigneurs sont formelles. C'est pour ça que tu es tombée dans le comas, tu ne manges pas assez pour deux ! »

La foule et Valldar était en joie, et c'était bien les seul.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 7/8 ! Ouf il a été difficile à écrire celui là !**

**Enfin je m'éclate toujours autant à le taper, j'espère que pour vous c'est toujours le pied de le lire ^^.**

**Comme d'habitude laissez un petit commentaire, méchant où pas, ça fais plaisir !**

**Muxus !**


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière ^o^ sauf pour Neith, Moridial, Ororra et Liana

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Valldar se retrouve à la tête des disciples de Grima, peu à peu les ténèbres l'envahissent.

_En italique les pensées du personnage._

**Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 9**

**Neith :**

J'avais passé la nuit qui suivi « l'intronisation » de ton père dans sa chambre, lui, il est resté a étudier le manuscrit sur Grima. Il l'avait feuilleté la nuit durant, tournant les pages dans un sens puis dans un autre, je l'entendis pester, souffler. Je me levais pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais il me renvoya me coucher, tu aurais vu son regard à ce moment là, j'ai cru qu'il été possédé. Il y avait une lueur rouge dans son regard, le même que celle qu'avait son père. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais le lendemain, il n'avait pas changé. Je fis mes ablutions et partie me promener dans les couloirs, j'avais du garder la nouvelle robe que m'avais fait tailler ton père, lorsque je croisais des gens de la cours, ils s'inclinaient bien bas et me couvraient de compliments aussi creux qu'inutiles. Au début je répondais poliment, mais bien avant la mi-journée, j'arrêtais fatiguée, je me dirigeais vers les cuisines pour saluer Liana que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Alors que je rentrais dans la pièce, les commis firent silence et me dévisagèrent, ne sachant comment réagir à mon égard. Liana qui était dos à moi se retourna pour voir se qu'il se passait et me vit. Elle pâlit d'un seul coup en me voyant.

«- Eh bien, voilà une étrange façon de me saluer, je pensais pas que j'étais devenue à se point un fantôme ! Lançais je d'un ton que je voulais joyeux mais qui était acerbe.

-Neith … Pardonne moi ma chérie. Viens avec moi.

Elle m'entraîna hors de ces murs et m'emmena dans mon ancienne chambre, que je retrouvais avec plaisir. Nous nous asseyions sur mon lit.

-C'est juste que maintenant, tu es officiellement l'épouse de Valldar et mère de son enfant.

-Et alors je suis toujours la même ! Je n'ai pas changé.

-Je sais bien … Mais ..

-Mais quoi ! M'énervais je en me levant. Sous prétexte que Valldar m'a engrossé et fait de moi sa … femme je ne suis plus la même.

C'est alors que je réalisais que je m'étais énervée sur celle qui avait passé une partie de sa vie à m'élever. Elle était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure, je bafouillais quelques mots et m'écroulais à genoux en pleurant de colère. _« Pourquoi ? »._ Liana s'agenouilla à côté de moi, elle me prit avec délicatesse et posa ma tête sur ses cuisses, nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Quand je fus calmée, je me redressais, elle me tendit un linge et je m'essuyais le visage avec. Elle me sourit comme à son habitude.

-Les apprentis ont du finir de préparer le repas maintenant, tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Il a demandé à ce que le repas te sois servis dans sa chambre.

-Il me surveille, pour que je nourrice bien le petit être qui pousse dans mon ventre.

_(Merci maman pour le petit être !)_

_-_Ne le traite pas comme ça, je suis sûre que « ce petit être » te donnera beaucoup de bonheur !

-Mais Liana, si cet enfant été apte à recevoir le Déchu, je ne le supporterais pas !

-Ma chérie, c'est un risque à prendre, comme n'importe quel enfant, il peut naître malade ou infirme.

-Tu ne me réconfortes pas du tout là tu sais !

Elle se leva.

-Neith, tu va devoir apprendre à faire tout ton possible pour élever comme il se doit, il va valoir que tu apprennes bien des choses et même lorsque tu crois que tout sera fini, tu devras encore plus et donner de ta personne. Élever un enfant pour faire de lui un adulte dont tu sera fière, te demandera du temps et de l'énergie. Es tu prêtes à lui donner tout ça à « ce petit être » ?

Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre, je sentie une douce chaleur en émaner. Je relevais les yeux sur ma nourrice.

-Oui, je veux tout faire pour lui !

-Bien, voilà se que je voulais entendre, maintenant va, ton mari t'attends.

Je me redressais, bien droite je retraversais les couloirs vers la salle de repas où été dressée une longue table remplie de toute sorte de plats, volailles, gibiers, poissons, viandes, légumes, aux couleurs aussi variées que leurs odeurs. Mon courage retrouvé retomba lorsque que je découvrais Valldar qui me lançais un regard sombres de reproches.

-Où étais tu ?

-Avec Liana. Bafouillais je

-Encore elle, qu'importe, viens, assois toi et manges !

C'était un ordre, inutile de tergiverser, je m'exécutais silencieuse, un valet vint me proposer les plats, que je mangeais sans grand appétit. Valldar surveillait de temps à autre que je manger tout ce que j'avais dans l'assiette.

-C'est aussi dur pour moi aussi, tu sais. Lâcha t il

Je l'observais un moment, il avait le regard baissé sur son assiette, caché derrière ses mains.

-Je te demande pardon Valldar …

-Père, m'a confié une tâche que je dois m'efforcer d'accomplir, quoi,qu'il advienne.

-Mais... Tu m'as toujours dis que tu détestais tout ça et que tu voulais t'enfuir.

Il se leva d'un bon et balaya tout ce qui était à sa portée.

-Je me souviens très bien ce que je t'ai dis ! S'énerva t il en me fusillant de son regard hanté, Mais je ne peux plus me battre contre ça, je fais parti de cette famille, et je dois tout faire pour elle, tout comme toi à présent !

Il resta un moment à m'observer, il se détourna et quitta la salle, je me levais pour le suivre, mais lorsque j'entrais dans le couloir je ne trouvais personne.

Comme je n'avais pas très faim, je marchais vers le petit jardin où je retrouvais Orrora en train de lire. Je m'installais sur le banc à ses côtés, elle ferma le livre. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, puis elle murmura.

-Jolie robe.

-Merci...

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Seule …

Elle se colla à moi.

-Je suis là ne t'en fais pas.

Un soldat vint à notre rencontre et demanda à mon amie de le rejoindre, elle se leva en soupirant.

-C'est un ordre de notre seigneur Valldar.

Elle baissa les yeux et suivit le gradé, ne voulant plus rester ici, je me dirigeais vers l'arène pour m'entraîner. Les soldats me barrèrent la route avec leurs lances.

-Ordre de notre seigneur Valldar.

« _Parfait ! »_

Je me dirigeais vers les dortoirs des domestiques, pour retrouver Liana mais là encore, des soldats ne me laissèrent pas passer.

-Ordre du seigneur Valldar.

_« De mieux en mieux ! »_

Énervée, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre où là étrangement, personne ne m'interdit l'accès, je poussais le coin de mur où il y avait le passage secret et me retrouvais dehors, sur le crâne du squelette jaunit par le sable et le temps. Je perdis mon regard dans le désert brûlant de Plégia.

**Robin :**

Je refermais le recueille de maman et m'allongeais dans l'herbe du sous bois, je regardais les rayons du soleil caresser la ramure des bouleaux. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fuit, le désert, la solitude, c'était le début d'un long chemin vers les ténèbres. Nous avions beaucoup déménagé quant j'étais plus jeune, fuyant les conflits et ma région natale. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais pleuré, je n'ai jamais posé de questions, respectant les choix de ma mère, elle qui avait tout sacrifié pour moi, pour me protéger. Je repensais aux différants villages où nous avions séjourné, la plupart d'entre eux étaient tombés sous la coupe de Grima et ses sbires, ceux qui avaient osé se rebeller avaient finis brûlés. Je pestais contre la soif de pouvoir de mon père. Je mis ma main marquée devant les yeux, cette maudite marque violette. Mon père avait déclaré la guerre à Ylisstoll pour me récupérer, tant de mort à cause de moi. Il y avait des jours où je rêvais de ne jamais exister, d'autre où je me jetais dans la gueule du dragon rien que pour arrêter ces massacres. Mais il y avait une phrase que m'avait dite maman et que je ne cessais de me répéter dans ces moments là : « Ce qui est fait est fait, ça ne sert à rien de revenir dessus, il faut accepter ses choix et avancer, car à chaque problèmes, il existe une solution, elle ne se présente pas toujours comme on l'espère, mais elle existe. »

**Voilà voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que je prends ces derniers temps, mais je vais bientôt déménager et puis je n'ai pas toujours l'inspiration pour écrire (surtout ça ^^'' ) donc excusez moi !**

**Comme d'habitude dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas.**

**Muxus !**


End file.
